Discovering Loyalty
by Mekou
Summary: An innocent question leads to Dan finding out just how loyal he and Rorscach are to each other. Yaoi, PWP.


**Title:** Discovering Loyalty  
**Author:** Mekou  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Rorschach/Nite Owl  
**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own anything related to Watchmen, although I'm sure a lot of us wish we'd thought of it first. XD  
**Warnings:** PWP. Not extremely graphic, but Rorschach's hand ends up in Daniel's pants.  
**Author's Notes:** My first Watchmen fic, and I'm not certain at all that I've grasped their characters, but I'm trying my best. This fic is to get a feel for the characters. I just started writing without any plot in mind. If you want to know what is going on, uh, don't ask me, because I honestly have no clue. *awesomewriterX|*

--

Daniel never imagined having such a conversation with anyone, let alone his extremely conservative crime-busting partner Rorschach. A man who, in all likely hood, always kept his hands and mind occupied with the sins of the world around so he could ignore his own.

It began innocently enough, as Dan asked "Have you ever been in love?", while he continued to work on Archie, down in his 'Owl Cave' and he liked to call it in his head. The question was more rhetorical, a question he wanted to answer for himself, but the silence was growing awkward. He just wanted to talk.

"No," Rorschach replied gruffly, ronching loudly on one of packaged sugar cubes he had in his pockets. He had no reason to be there, no reason to stay. Dan wondered if it was because he had nowhere else to go, or that he found some hidden amusement watching Dan hurt himself if he swung tools too carelessly.

"Really? Not even a crush or feelings of attraction?" Daniel hopped down, grabbing a rag to wipe the oil from his hands. He squinted his way towards Rorschach, who held his glasses safely in his pocket. Well, whatever dirt and grime that was in that coat was likely better than everything else around them. There was a reason Dan had to clean his glasses so frequently.

"Never," Rorschach gritted. He had his reasons, but it was not worth discussing with his partner. Daniel would not understand, or worse, he would understand completely. Either way, Dan didn't need to know about his life story.

"Wow, Rorschach," Dan animated his voice. "You're like a machine. Don't got any parts you don't need, huh?"

"Feelings not relevant, Dan. Not needed." He answered in a low grumble. Daniel could never tell of the smaller man was angry, or if he just preferred to sound that way all the time.

Dan smiled half-heartedly. He knew Rorschach had a point, feelings and emotions were irrelevant to being a masked superhero, but that was as far as he could agree. Daniel Dreiberg and Nite Owl were two different entities, and Daniel did believe that feelings were needed. He would never admit it out loud, especially not in front or Rorschach, but he was a bit lonely, yearning to have someone who would stay loyally by his side. Someone to love him unconditionally.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes feelings are needed." He took the glasses that were handed him gratefully, but his tone came out bitter. "You should try having some, sometime."

Dan was in his kitchen, ritually cleaning his glasses as he waited for the kettle to boil. It didn't matter that it was the middle of the night, he was craving caffeine. The kettle whistled loudly went to pour it in his cup. He could sense the presence behind him, watching intently. For any other person it would be unsettling, but this was normal between them.

"Would you like some?" Dan offered.

Rorschach simply stood there, hands in his pockets, inkblots shifting as they always did. Daniel had no idea what the man was thinking, what he was feeling, if anything at all. And yet, he'd almost learned how to see through the mask, to guess Rorschach's emotions based on everything else. His voice, his posture, even the way he stood silently was telling him something.

"What's the matter?" Daniel insisted, brows knitting tightly together. "It's not like you to just stand there and not say anything."

"Wrong, Daniel." Rorschach muttered.

"Wrong?"

"About feelings."

"Oh, Rorschach." Daniel sighed, couldn't help himself from smiling. "I was only joking down there. You're human just like the rest of us, of course you've got feelings." After putting milk and sugar into his coffee, he sat down at the table, continuing his tired rambling. "I'm not saying that I understand you at all, but I think that I know you well enough to-. Rorschach?" He had turned to look at him directly, to make his words sincere, but he was nowhere in sight. That was his way. Here and gone again, like the moonlight moving between dark clouds. Daniel just laughed to himself.

He finished his coffee and made his way upstairs, changing into his pyjamas before slipping into his comfortable bed. His eyes closed, and he found himself thinking about his partner. wondered if he had a place to go rest, someplace where he felt safe and secure. He'd never really stopped to think about it, but he worried that Rorschach slept huddled someplace dangerous and dingy. 'Maybe he's cranky all the time because he doesn't sleep too well,' Dan thought.

He must have only had his eyes closed for a few minutes when he heard a small creak, and the looming presence he had a fifth sense for. He sat up quickly, fumbling with his glasses. Rorschach was just standing in the doorway, posed in the same fashion as before, watching him while not saying a word. Now it was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Rorschach?" Daniel mumbled his name. It was a slow movement, but it was the quickest one that Rorschach had done that night. He casually walked over towards Dan's bed and yanked the sheets off him. Brown eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"Feelings are irrelevant," He repeated his earlier reply to Dan's question. "Not needed for anyone else. For you, they are needed."

"What?"

Dan wasn't able to speak further. He was muffled by latex pressing against his mouth. Needy hands dug into his shoulders, and to his shame he could feel his loins begin to stir. In some kind of absurd epiphany, Daniel was putting together the pieces of their platonic relationship. They were each other's loyal constant, the person who was just always there.

He had to admit, he had strange dreams where they were naked and touching each other. The dreams terrified Dan, but they turned him on better than anything else had. However, he brushed them away, insisting that Rorschach didn't represent himself in his dreams, but large number of things. Strength. Assertiveness. Making the world a better place.

But now the object of his subconscious desire was crawling onto the bed, hat removed, mask lifted up to reveal a sharp jaw and thin, blistered lips. Needy hands pulled forcefully, but slowly, at his shirt, ripping the buttons one by one. Dan was panting, blood rushing through his veins, down towards his rapidly growing erection.

"Rorschach..." He was silenced again by a firm mouth. Sharp stubble scratched at his face, teeth smashed against his own. It was all so perverted, so wrong, and he was waiting for his partner to make that observation, but really he didn't want it to stop. "Rorschach?" Dan repeated, hand hands reaching out to touch the other man's shoulders. They were quickly batted away.

"Don't touch me," he said flatly, gloved hand squirming it's way under pants and boxers, wrapping around Daniel's hard, pulsing cock. The grip was gentle, careful and precise, and Dan was confused by that hand even more than he was at the words coming from the masked vigilante, or rather the lack thereof. "Don't talk," Rorschach finished, gripping a bit more tightly.

Dan opened his mouth to reply, but nodded instead. He wasn't sure why those ground rules laid out, but he'd play along for now. He was so aroused that the couldn't think about anything else, couldn't help the loud gasp that left his lips as Rorschach squeezed him under his pyjamas bottoms.

The other man shifted himself, but now his elbow was digging into Daniel's abdomen. "Dammit," he gasped out, wincing. "Ow."

"Don't talk," Rorschach repeated in a dangerous growl, his grip lightening threatening to be removed completely.

"Sorry it's just...Shit." Dan bit his lip. He didn't want this to stop, so he had to play along. He would deal with the confusion later. Right now, there wasn't enough blood in his brain to think properly. It was too awkward to look down at what was happening down at his hips, so he instead stared at his ceiling.

The hand around his cock squeezed tighter and began to move slowly, while the other hand attempted to pull Dan's pants down further. He quickly got the hint, lifting his hips, feeling his cheeks burn at a sudden realization that he was so exposed while Rorschach was still fully dressed, trench coat and all.

Suddenly, the hand was removed entirely, and Dan whimpered at the loss of contact. On instinct he looked down, and saw that Rorschach was removing his gloves, his expression, or what Dan could see of it, was composed. The hand returned on him, wet and sweaty, but it felt to good. Daniel moaned, but quickly bit his lip again, afraid that Rorschach would stop. Thankfully, it appeared that gasps and moans were permitted.

Rorschach's hand carefully pumped Daniel's throbbing erection, so slowly that it was maddening. Daniel couldn't help that his hips began to shift and thrust shallowly, silently demanding that the man above him would speed things up. His own hands were growing restless, wanting to touch Rorschach, to feel the body underneath all those clothes. Part of him felt guilty that things were so one-sided.

"Oh!" Dan moaned loudly when Rorschach's thumb slid over the top of his click head, eyes squeezing shut. He was harder than he'd been in years, and as much as it felt good, he was aching for release.

"Use this."

Daniel opened his eyes, barely having enough time to react to a pillow being tossed at him. Bewildered eyes gazing up, knowing he was meeting those eyes behind the mask. He could just feel it. His mouth quirked, about to ask what he was supposed to do with the pillow, but then he remembered the rules were still in place.

"Cover your face," Rorschach answered for him, as though he could read Dan like a page. Such a strange relationship they had, Dan realized. He could barely read the other man, but Rorschach seemed to be able to read him without any effort.

He was confused, but he covered his face with the pillow. He briefly wondered if it was because Rorschach was ashamed of what he was doing. But then, why would he do it? All of this went against everything he had come to know about his partner. His train of thought was suddenly stopped when he felt something slick and wet moved over his cock. 'Oh god, is he...?'

"Fuck!" Dan didn't mean for the obscenity to leave his lips, but there was a wet, warm mouth wrapped around his cocks. Rorschach's mouth, the same one that constantly ranted about the evils and sins of the world around them, about whores and liberal pigs.

_"Feelings are irrelevant."_

The words suddenly began to make sense. What they had, what they shared, was a strange kind of mutual devotion and loyalty. What ever other feelings they had concerning each other were irrelevant. It wouldn't matter if they hated each other, the loyalty would still be there.

_"Not needed for anyone else."_

Rorschach would never see the world as Dan did, never see the joys of being in love, of being loved, of any kind of feelings between people that wasn't platonic. He would never need to...

_"For you, they are needed."_

It was the closest thing to an admission of affection that Rorschach would likely say in his entire life. Maybe there was something more between them, something that led to him into Daniel's room to do vulgar things that went against everything he'd ever said about himself.

Dan's hips trembled uncontrollably, and he bit into the pillow to muffle his howl as his orgasm hit hard. Rorschach had removed his mouth, but his naked and sweaty hand continued to pump slow, milking every last drop from Daniel. The silence returned, Dan panting as his cock softened. He felt Rorschach shift, probably wiping his soiled hands on the bed sheets.

Dan removed the pillow, tossing it to the side. He glanced down at the mess on his stomach, grimacing slightly, but feeling a rush of clam excitement upon seeing it. None of this was a dream, thankfully. The other man was putting his gloves back on as Dan stood, pulling his pants up far enough to cover himself but not get soiled by the cum on his stomach.

For once, Dan was appreciative of the silence, understanding now that Rorschach's silence could only mean that, at the very least, he had nothing negative to say. He went into the bathroom just down the hall and wiped himself with a towel, and splashed a bit of water in his face. He'd definitely need a shower in the morning, and he laughed at himself again for acting like all this was normal.

Rorschach appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, hand sin his pockets, shoulders slumped forward. The inkblot mask had been pulled back down, tucked under the scarf. He paused briefly as he passed by.

"Does this answer your questions?" He asked, his voice hoarse as always, but there was something softer in it now.

"Yeah," Daniel smiled, glad that a seemingly innocent question, although awkward at first, had led to all this. Led to finding a loyal constant in the last place he expected to find it. From his extremely conservative crime-busting partner Rorschach.


End file.
